


Words Fail

by benblatt



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Finally, Fluff, Hurt / Comfort, Ice Cream, Lowkey Cuddling, M/M, Movie Night, Mutual Pining, Nail Painting, Orchard, Pining, Promise, Sleepovers, also i realize i put "literally just fluff", but it's hurt / comfort so it doesn't last long, connor asking evan out, flowers included, fluff fluff fluff, i'll add more as i post the next chapters, literally just fluff, passing notes, there is SOME ANGST because of the panic attack chapter (4), tw: panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-01 05:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16278911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benblatt/pseuds/benblatt
Summary: Or: five times the boys tried to admit their feelings and the one time they actually did.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaymiin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaymiin/gifts).



"No, Zoe. I'm just saying that _Mean Girls_ is superior to all chick flicks, and that's why we should watch it."

"Jared, we watch it literally every movie night!"

"So? Let's keep the tradition going!"

Evan gently closed his eyes, trying his best to push the sound of his friends arguing out of his head. The group had decided to have a sleepover at Evan's, which resulted in a customary movie night. Evan was sitting on the loveseat with Connor while Zoe, Alana, and Jared shared the couch.

"You okay?"

Evan opened his eyes, before looking up at Connor and meeting the concerned expression on his face. He nodded, shooting a reassuring smile at him. "Yeah, thanks."

Connor raised an eyebrow. "You sure?"

"Yeah, they're just, um, loud," he rubbed his head, leaning back into the loveseat. Connor frowned, before turning towards everyone and snapping his fingers as quietly as he could.

"Shut up you guys, you're giving Evan a headache." The group stopped talking, and Jared took the chance to click the play button on Mean Girls when no one was looking.

Connor leaned back into the couch and shuffled around in order to get comfortable. Evan impulsively leaned over, giving Connor a side hug.

"Thanks," he mumbled. Evan willed his blush away as Connor gave him a gentle smile and patted his arm. Evan knew he should pull away, but he really didn't want to. Damn him and his stupid crush on his best friend.

Regardless, he started to pull away when Connor speaks up. "You don't have to move if you don't want to."

Evan blushed at the implication, moving back to rest against Connor. He looked over to see his friends' eyes on them, so he buried his head into Connors chest in an attempt to hide his face. Connor's arms instinctively wrapped around him and turned his attention back to the movie.

Even though he couldn't see them, he knew that the others still had their eyes on them. He could their gazes burning into him, leaving an uncomfortable warm prickling sensation on the nape of his neck.

"Can y-you guys stop staring a-at us?"

The others share a look before turning to the TV. Connor gently rubbed Evan's arm as he watched the movie.

No one said anything to Connor and Evan as the night went on. Two hours later, they finished their movie and were trying to decide on something else to do.

"We should play truth or dare." Jared suggested, a hint of a smirk playing along his lips.

"We should _not_ play truth or dare." Connor responded without missing a beat. Jared rolled his eyes and turned to Zoe.

"Zoe, tell him we should play truth or dare."

"No, I agree with Connor. Jared, all you're gonna do is ask people who they have crushes on."

He scoffed. "Well how else am I supposed to play cupid-?"

"Jared shut up," Alana snapped, "Let's play a board game instead."

Zoe and Jared nod, Jared's being more reluctant, while Connor and Evan shrug. Alana raises an eyebrow at the two boys.

"What do you two wanna do?"

Connor shrugs. "Don't care. As long as it's not truth or dare. Ev?"

"How about we just go to bed?"

Jared groans. "You're so boring."

"It's midnight!" Evan protests. He looks around the room for someone to back him up.

"Evan's right, it's getting a little late." Connor agrees.

"You're just saying that because you have a crush on him." Jared jabs back, his voice taking a teasing lilt as he grinned.

Evan's face turns a deep red as Connor narrows his eyes at Jared. "That's none of your business."

"You didn't deny it!"

Connor rolls his eyes before turning towards Zoe and Alana. "Thoughts?"

"On what? The sleep thing or crush thing?" Zoe smirks. Connor glares at his sister, flicking her off. Meanwhile, Evan felt like his cheeks were going set on fire from the sheer force of his embarrassment.

"Alright, time for bed." Alana sighed, turning the TV off. Jared mumbles something under his breath, stopping immediately when Alana turns to glare at him.

Zoe and Jared look at each other for a moment, smirking before turning back to the group.

"Me, Alana and Jared call the couches and air mattress." Jared nods in agreement and Alana shrugs.

"Where the hell am I gonna sleep? I'm not sharing the air mattress with one of you, no offense. No, actually, full offense." Connor snaps.

Zoe rolls her eyes. "You can sleep in Evan's room. Duh."

Connor turns his head towards Evan, raising his eyebrows. Evan looks down and shrugs. "I, um, I don't care."

Connor looks up and glares at Zoe for making Evan feel awkward. She grins before looking at Alana and Jared. "Dibs on this couch."

"Ugh, screw you too Zoe." Jared stands up, only to flop back down onto the air mattress on the floor.

"Careful! You're gonna break it."

"Okay, I'm tired. Leave now." Jared waves his hand, covering his eyes with his forearm.

"Aren't you gonna brush your teeth?"

"Fuck. Okay, yeah. But still, leave." Jared stands, grabbing his toothbrush out of his bag and going into the bathroom. Connor removes his arm from around Evan's shoulder to let him stand up.

As he Evan stands, he turns to look back at Connor. The taller boy stands up and stretches, the hem of his shirt lifting to reveal a teasing strip of his lower stomach. Evan jolts, quickly looking away, instead focusing on his hands and resolving to playing with the end of his own shirt.

"Ready?" Evan looks up, making eye contact with Connor.

"Yeah. Let's go."

Zoe stifles her laughter at his awkwardness. "Goodnight guys."

"Don't forget to brush your teeth!"

Zoe rolls her eyes, a fond smile making its way onto her face. "Okay, mom."

Evan turns, walking towards the stairs. Connor waves at his friends, quickly grabbing his bag before going up to follow him. They walk up the stairs and go into Evan's room in silence.

"You can go c-change and brush your teeth in my bathroom."

Connor nods, making his way into the attached bathroom. Evan sits on his bed and lets out a sigh. What was wrong with him? Connor probably thought he was weird. As soon as he found out about his crush on him, he was going to end their friendship. Even though Connor was his closest friend, Evan couldn't help but have his doubts.

The two met in the computer lab after school one day. Evan was in the middle of writing one of his therapy letters when Connor had came in to apologize for pushing him over. He had signed his cast and told Evan that they could pretend they had friends now. Evan had a sudden burst of confidence, and told Connor that they could be actual friends if he wanted. Connor looked shocked, but nodded nonetheless.

Evan was glad that Connor interrupted him before he could finish his letter, which included information on his crush on Zoe (which, for the record, he no longer had. He had come to conclusion that he admired her, and wanted to be her friend rather than her boyfriend). He immediately trashed the document before turning the computer off and following Connor out of the computer lab.

Connor had led Evan to his car and offered to drive the blond home. Evan nodded nervously and didn't talk almost the entire way home. When he was getting out, he mumbled a quiet thanks, with something else at the end that Connor couldn't hear.

"What was that?"

"Oh.. Um, thanks for talking to m-me." Evan had said, before quickly getting out of the car and going into his house. Connor immediately knew that he and Evan were going to be good friends.

Connor walked back into the bedroom, bringing Evan out of his minor flashback. He smiled at Evan while putting his hair up into a ponytail. "All yours, Ev."

Evan stood up, grabbing pajamas from his dresser before walking into the bathroom. He changed quickly and brushed his teeth before leaving and throwing his dirty clothes into the hamper. Connor was sitting on the edge of his bed, scrolling through his phone. He looked up, smiling at Evan and putting his phone down.

"Want me to take the floor?"

Evan breaks the eye contact, opting to look down at his hands. "Um, you don't have to."

Connor quirks an eyebrow. "Are you sleeping on the floor?"

"I, um, I don't mind sharing the b-bed," Evan felt a slight flush rise up his face once he realized what he just said. "But we don't have to! I can sleep on the floor, it's fine. Um, that's weird, isn't it, I'm-"

"Evan." Connor cuts him off. The blond stops talking immediately, looking back up at Connor. "We can share. I don't mind."

Evan quickly nods, plugging his phone into it's charger and putting it on his dresser. He turns the light off before sitting on his side of the bed. Connor grabs his charger out of his bag, plugging it into the wall before plugging it into his phone. Connor flops onto the bed, sprawling out on the opposite side. Evan blushes and scoots further away so he doesn't accidentally bump Connor.

The brunet then moves, lifting up the comforter and sliding under it. Evan follows and turns to face away from Connor. The two sit in silence for a few before Connor speaks up.

"Ev?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay? You seem a little off tonight."

Evan turns around to look at Connor. The brunet is staring at him, eyebrows furrowed in concern. "Yeah, I'm o-okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm, um, I'm sure."

Connor reaches out and pats his shoulder. "Okay. If you need to talk, I'll always be here."

Evan blushes at the contact. "Thanks, Con."

Connor nods, pulling his hand away. "Anytime."

Evan lays there for a few minutes, contemplating what to say next. He knew what he wanted to say, but he wasn't sure if he should. What if Connor hated him? What if he thought he was creepy? What if Connor told everyone and then he'd be right back to where he started, with no friends? He took in a deep breath before he started to talk.

"Connor? Um, I have to tell you s-something. I, um, I like you. You know, like in a non friend way? I'm sorry, t-this is really weird and random. Um, you're probably not even awake? Okay, I'm, uh, I'm done."

Evan waits for a minute before he hears Connor start to snore softly. He lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding in and closed his eyes.

The blond falls asleep, holding onto the small silver of hope that maybe, just maybe, he would get the confidence to ask again when Connor was awake.

He didn't count on it, though.


	2. 2

Connor was sitting on his bed, one hand in Evan's while the other was sprawled out on his bed as the other boy painted his nails. He wasn't the best at it, but Connor wasn't about to complain. Not when his crush was currently holding his hand as he gently applied the sparkly polish.

The brunet decided to invite Evan over for a little bit. They were sitting next to each other on Connor's bed when Evan spoke up, asking if he could paint his nails. Connor had nodded, stood up and grabbed his bottles of nail polish. He only had three, a black one, a black one with sparkles, and a yellow one- Alana gave him that one.

Connor held them out to Evan. The blond looked them over, thinking for a moment before grabbing the black one with sparkles in it. He uncapped it and put the bottle between his legs before gently grabbing Connor's hand.

So that's where Connor was now, watching Evan paint his nails. The boy was staring intently at his nails, tongue peaking out in concentration. He was currently adding the second layer of polish. After another minute, Evans face breaks out into a smile as he pulls away and caps the bottle.

"Done!"

Connor looks over his nails. There's some polish on his cuticles, and it's not the cleanest job ever, but Connor thought it looked great. He smiled, holding his hand out so he wouldn't smudge them.

"They're perfect. Thanks."

Evan quickly nods before looking down at his own nails. Connor looks at him and back at the other bottles of nail polish.

"Evan."

"Hm?" Evan looks back up at him.

Connor pauses for a second. "Want me to do your nails too?"

Evans eyes widen and he nods. "Yeah! If you, um, if you could!"

Connor reaches over, grabbing the discarded bottles. He held them out to Evan and quirked an eyebrow.

"Can I have the yellow one? Please?"

The taller boy nods, opening the bottle and putting it on the table beside him. He scoots up so he can have better access and pats the bed so that Evan did too. Once they were both situated, Connor gently grabbed Evan's hand and began painting his nails.

The two didn't say much as Connor painted his nails. The brunet noticed that Evans hands were starting to get a little sweaty. "You good?"

Evan nods quickly. "Y-Yeah! Uh, Sorry."

"You're fine, Ev. Just making sure you're okay."

After a few more minutes, Connor was putting the last coat of polish on Evan's pinky. Connor carefully let go of his hand and put the cap back on the nail polish.

Evan examines the polish, not saying anything for a minute. Connor starts to get worried before Evans face lights up.

"I love it, Con!"

Connor smiles back. "Thanks, Ev."

The two sit in silence, Evan staring at his nails while Connor watched. Evan looks back up, making eye contact with Connor and smiling widely. Connor felt his heart melt as he smiled back at him.

The blond scooted forward, leaning in to give Connor a hug. Connor immediately wrapped his arms around his friend, holding him close.

"Thanks Connor."

Instead of responding, Connor hugs the boy tighter. The hug was kind of awkward, since they were at an uncomfortable angle and Evan was trying not to smudge his nails. Either way, Evan didn't pull away until a minute or two later, much to Connor's disappointment. Even though he had pulled away from the hug, Evan's face was still right in front of his. The shorter didn't try to move back, so neither did he. Connor swore that if he just leaned in a little bit, he would be able to-

"Hey nerds, I smelled nail polish."

Both boys jump back and turn to Zoe. She quirked an eyebrow, putting a hand on her hip. "Did I interrupt something?"

"N-No! Um, H-Hi, Zoe."

Zoe walks into the room fully, flopping herself onto the bed next to them. "So, painting nails, huh?"

Connor sighed, laying down on the bed. Him and Zoe have been slowly fixing their relationship ever since he became friends with Evan. He had managed to convince his parents to get him to a therapist, and though things were nowhere near perfect, they were starting to get better. They were trying, and that was more than enough for the brunet.

"Connor?"

"Huh?" Connor looks over at his sister and friend, eyes wide.

"You zoned out. I was asking if I could hang out in here."

"Yeah, whatever." Connor sat up, leaning against the headboard of his bed. Evan moved to sit next to him as Zoe spread herself out on the end of the bed.

"Can we watch something?" Zoe looked over her shoulder at the two.

Connor reached over, grabbing the remote off his bedside table and handing it to her. Zoe turned the TV on and flipped to some cooking show.

"Seriously?"

Zoe looked over again and stuck her tongue out. "What? Cooking shows are entertaining. Fight me."

Connor rolled his eyes. "It's literally just them making food, Zo."

Zoe shifted her eyes to Evan. "Evan, thoughts?"

"Um, cooking shows are good? I guess?"

"He didn't say yes so that means I win."

Zoe glared at her older brother. "He didn't say no either! Evan tell my brother to shut up."

"Um, I, um." Evans face went red as he turned towards Connor.

"Zoe, leave him alone."

"Fine, whatever." Zoe turned back towards the TV, keeping her eyes on it this time.

Connor sighed, looking at the TV as well. The brunet had come so close to kissing Evan, and his sister ruined that. He wasn't exactly mad at Zoe, just disappointed.

Halfway through the show, Connor had turned to look at Evan. The blond had his eyes focused on the TV and his hands were in his lap. His nails were definitely dry by now, but he still had his hands safely sprawled out for good measure.

Connor watched Evan as he played with the hem of his shirt and wiped his hands on his pants every now and then. He could immediately tell that he was anxious. Without thinking, Connor reached out and put his hand on top of Evans.

"Hey, you okay?"

Evan jumped in surprise. "Yeah. I'm fine, t-thanks Connor."

Connor nods, turning back towards the TV. Evan blushed when he realized that Connors hand was still on his, but didn't say anything. Instead, he scooted a bit closer so that their shoulders touched. The brunet swore that he felt his heart stop for a second.

Connor looked at Evan out of the corner of his eye. He noticed that Evan looked a bit calmer than he did before and smiled softly. For a minute, Connor considered telling Evan about his feelings. Maybe he could do some small but romantic gesture, or maybe he could just be honest and quick about it. Connor started to go through some ideas before Zoe's laugh interrupted his thoughts.

The brunet sighed, leaning his head against the wall. He had forgotten that Zoe was here. He definitely couldn't do it now. Connor knew that Evan would feel awkward in front of Zoe, and probably not say anything, regardless of how he feels about the taller boy. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again.

The three didn't talk for another hour as they watched TV. Connor tried to stay focused on the show, but his mind kept drifting back to his hand which was still on top of Evans. When the show ended, Zoe turned the TV off and stood up.

"Alright, peace out nerds." she waved goodbye before leaving the room. The two boys watched as she walked down the hall and into her room. Connor stood from the bed and looked towards Evan.

"Hey, when does your mom want you home?"

Evan looked up and got off the bed, standing next to Connor. "Oh! Um, soon, probably. I should probably start to head home."

Connor nodded. "Do you need a ride?"

"No, It's okay. I can walk."

Connor quirked an eyebrow. "You sure?"

"Yup!" Evan nodded quickly. He smiled softly at Connor, who returned it with a grin. Connor turned, motioning Evan to follow him downstairs. Connor walked Evan to the door, where the blond leaned down to put his shoes on. When he was done, he stood up straight and smiled again at Connor.

"Well, um, bye."

Connor opened the door for him as the shorter stepped out. "Bye, Evan."

Evan walked out the door and down the driveway, turning to wave to Connor once more before walking down the sidewalk towards his house. Connor closed the door softly before leaning against it and sighing.

"Hey, sorry I interrupted you guys." Connor looked over to see Zoe standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"It's cool, Zo." Connor shrugged.

"No, not really." Zoe walked up to him, crossing her arms. "Though, you could of just told me to leave."

"I didn't want to be rude."

"I wouldn't've found it rude."

Connor rolled his eyes, smiling. "Whatever, Zoe."

Zoe reached up, patting him softly on the shoulder. "It's okay Connor, you'll tell him next time."

"I hope so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys!!! i'm seeing dear evan freaking hansen in april!!! with my best pal too!!! ahhh im so excited!!!   
> i hope you enjoyed the chapter <3 see you next friday :)


	3. 3

"Evan, did you already finish the math homework?"

The mentioned looked over at the other boy, nodding.

"Can you help me?"

Evan finishes up his last bit of homework, closing his binder neatly and putting it in his bag. He scoots closer to Connor in order to look over his shoulder. The brunet moves his head so Evan can see the paper better. "I just don't get it. Math is stupid."

"Connor, you haven't even finished the first problem."

"Because I don't know how to _do_ the first problem, Ev!" Connor whines.

Evan rolls his eyes playfully. "Okay, well you need to find the inverse of the function. You have to find the value of Y, so you need to switch the X and the Y." he explains.

"Then what the hell is F(x)?"

"That's Y, Connor."

"Then why don't they put Y? This is dumb, Evan. Can't we just leave to go get ice cream?"

"I don't know why they don't just put Y instead, Con," Evan tells him. "If we finish our homework early we can go get ice cream, okay? Promise."

Connor groans but nods anyways. He does what Evan had said earlier before looking back at him.

"Okay, now isolate Y."

"How do you do that?"

"Do you even pay attention in math?"

"That's not important, Ev. Now help, please." Connor frowns at Evan. The blond blushes, shaking his head and looking back at the paper.

"So since the six is being added on the right and you need to isolate it, you would subtract it from both sides. Then it's x-6=3y, right?"

Connor nods, looking at Evan for him to go on.

"Next, divide the three to isolate the Y."

The brunet writes down what Evan told him. His hair was falling in front of his face, and it was taking everything inside of Evan not to reach out and either tuck the strand behind his ear, or run his fingers through it. He takes a deep breath, keeping his eyes on the paper in front of him.

"So I divide everything by three to get 3x-2=y?"

"Yeah, good job, Connor!"

Connor lets out a small laugh. "Thanks."

"Do you get it now?" the brunet nods in response, and Evan backs up so he's not leaning over Connor's shoulder anymore. Connor starts working on the next problem as Evan leans back against the tree.

The blond watches his friend as he focuses on his work. His hair is still in front of his face as he looks down at the paper. Connors tongue sticks out a bit as he concentrates on the work in front of him. Evan's face goes red and he looks away from Connor to fiddle with the hem of his shirt.

After 20 more minutes, Connor closes his binder abruptly and lets out a sigh. "Done!"

Connor shoves his binder into his bag before closing it and standing up. Evan stands up too and looks over at Connor.

"What now?"

"Ice cream?"

"Sure."

Connor nods, starting the walk towards his car. Evan follows close behind, walking a bit slower to watch the trees as he passes by.

"Woah, Con! Look at that one!" Evan stops for a minute, staring at one of the trees. Connor stops and stands next to him. Their shoulders touch as they both look where Evan was pointing.

"That one's pretty cool, Ev." Evan nods, watching the tree. After a moment, he turns back to walk towards the car. Connor catches up with him as they stop at his car.

The taller reaches around Evan, opening the passenger door for him. Evan blushes, ducking his head. "Thanks."

Connor closes the door and walks around to the drivers side before getting in and starting the car. He puts his seatbelt on before turning to Evan again. Connor looks to make sure Evan is ready before putting the car in drive and leaving the Orchard.

The car ride to À La Mode is filled with the two boys singing along quietly to the radio. At a stoplight, Evan speaks up.

"Your voice is amazing, Connor."

Connor smiles brightly at Evan. "Thanks, Ev. Your voice is amazing too."

Evan blushes as the light turns green. They pull up in front of the shop a few minutes later. Connor stops the car, putting it in park and taking his seatbelt off. Evan does the same and gets out of the car, waiting for Connor. Once the brunet gets out of the car, the two walk into the shop together.

"Welcome to À La Mode. What can I get you boys today?" the old woman at the counter smiles brightly at them as they walks up to the counter.

"I'll have a scoop of mint chocolate chip on a cone, and he'll have a scoop of strawberry on a cone as well." Connor digs into his pocket, pulling out a ten dollar bill and handing it to the woman. She smiles, taking it and giving Connor the change back.

"You didn't have to do that." Evan mumbles as they watch the woman get their ice cream.

"Do what?"

"Order and pay for me."

Connor shrugs. "I wanted to. It's fine, Ev. Besides, I know you don't like ordering things."

"Here's the mint chocolate chip." the woman behind the counter hands the cone to Connor. He takes it and thanks the woman, staying with Evan at the counter. A moment later the woman hands Evan his cone, who stumbles to grab it. He smiles at the woman before following Connor to a table in the corner of the shop.

The two sit across from each other, not saying much while they eat their ice cream. Connors hand lays sprawled out of the table, and Evan resists the urge to reach out and put his own hand on top of it. Instead, Evan shoves his free hand into his pocket.

"Thanks for helping me with my homework." Connor makes eye contact with Evan as he licks his ice cream. Evan gulps, nodding his head quickly.

"No problem! I'll help whenever you want me to."

"I appreciate that, Ev. You know I'd do the same for you."

Evan feels his heart beat faster when Connor grins at him. The same thought that crossed his mind a few weeks ago did again. What if he told Connor that he liked him now? Evan wasn't sure if he could keep the secret any longer, not when Connor smiles at him like that. He takes a deep breath before speaking up.

"Um, Connor?"

"Yeah?"

Evan stays quiet for a minute, trying to gather his words. Connor turns to look at him, a patient look on his face. As soon as the two make eye contact, Evan forgot what he was going to say. Connor raises a questioning eyebrow at him, waiting for the shorter to speak.

"Um, I just, um, wanted to say that you, um, l-look nice today?"

Evan swore he saw Connor's shoulder sag a bit. "Thanks, Ev. You look nice too."

"Y-Yeah, um, just t-thought you should know!" Evan laughed nervously before looking away.

"Is that all?"

"Um, and, um," Evan stops for a minute. "Thanks for being my friend?"

"Evan, I should be the one thanking you."

Evan quickly shakes his head. "No, you're a great friend! Anyone who doesn't see that is, um, close minded! They haven't even met you."

"You're a great friend too." Connor grins at Evan, who blushes and nods. The two quickly finish up their ice cream before Connor speaks up again.

"Ready to go?" the blond nodded quickly, standing up. Connor followed and started to walk towards the door. Evan followed, smiling at the woman on his way out. They both walk over to the car, getting in and putting their seatbelts on. Connor starts the car, glancing at Evan before pulling out of the parking lot.

"Am I taking you home?"

"Yeah, my mom might be home."

Connor nods. "Thanks for coming to the orchard with me, Evan."

Evan turns to look at Connor. "Yeah, of course! I'll always come as long as you want me there."

"I'll always want you there."

Evan blushes. "T-Then I'll always be there."

"Good." Evan looks over to see Connor smiling.

The two don't say anything else after that. Instead, they opt to quietly sing along to the radio again. Before they know it, they're pulling into the driveway of Evans house. Connor parks the car and turns towards Evan.

"See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Thanks for the ice cream, and the ride. I can pay you back tomorrow."

Connor shakes his head. "You don't have to."

"Are you sure?"

"Promise, Evan."

The blond nods, taking his seatbelt off and grabbing his bag from the floor. He opens the door and waves to Connor. "Bye."

"See you later." Evan gets out of the car, closing the door and walking towards his front door. He waves as Connor pulls out of the driveway, then turns to walk into his own house.

The blond throws his bag onto the couch before sitting next to it. Evan pulls his shoes off, leaning into the couch. He shoves his face in his hands and shakes his head. Evan sighs loudly before muttering something under his breath.

"God, why can't I just be normal?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy words fail day! shout out to the reminder on my phone because if i didn't have it i would of forgotten  
> until next week! hope you enjoyed, lots of love <3


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: panic attack scene! it's very in depth, so if that stuff makes you uncomfy then skip this chapter, or at least skip until they leave the bathroom

Connor had been planning on asking Evan out today.

He decided a few days ago that he would do it. It was Friday, meaning that if the blond said yes, then they could spend the weekend together. It also meant that if Evan said no, he could easily avoid him.

Connor decided that he would just be blunt about how he felt. He was feeling confident, until he didn't see Evan that morning.

Connor assumed that he was running late when he didn't come to meet him by his locker that morning. The brunet then figured he would tell Evan at lunch, but he wasn't there either. Connor came to the conclusion that Evan had just stayed home that day. Although, normally Evan would text him if so. Connor didn't think too much of it until he saw Evan for a quick second in the hall during their passing period. Connor instantly knew something was wrong by his slumped shoulders and tight grip on the straps of his backpack.

"Hey, Ev-" before Connor could finish his sentence, Evan had already passed around the corner. Connor furrowed his eyebrows, deciding to follow Evan wherever he was going. He followed Evan down the same hall, making sure to keep his distance. Connor saw the door to the bathroom close as the blond disappeared out of his view.

Connor walked to the bathroom door and stopped outside it. He contemplated going in for a second. Evan probably wanted to be left alone. If he didn't, he would of found Connor by now. The taller boy considered turning back when the bell rung. He quickly opened the door to the bathroom and slipped inside, not wanting to be caught skipping.

Connor leaned against the door, trying to stay quiet. He heard a bag fall to the floor in the last stall and someone slump to the ground. Connor considered leaving and just take the risk of potentially getting caught. As he turned to do so, a quiet sob filled the room. He walked over to the stall slowly as the sobs got louder. He softly knocked once he was in front of it. The crying stopped and he heard shuffling.

"Um, s-someone's in h-here." Evans voice was shaking as he answered.

"Evan? It's Connor." the blond was silent for a minute before unlocking the stall. Connor opened the door slowly and walked in before closing it and turning towards the shorter boy.

Evan was leaning against the wall with his knees pulled tightly to his chest and his face shoved in them. He was shaking and his breathing was heavy. Connor put his bag on the ground softly and sat next to the blond, keeping his distance.

"Hey Ev, what's wrong?"

Evan didn't look up, instead burying his face further into his knees and shaking his head. Connor rubs the back of his neck awkwardly.

Evan starts to sob again. His shoulders start to shake and his hands were shaking with them. Connor bites his lip, not sure what to do. "Do you need anything?"

The blond doesn't respond as his sobs get louder. Connor stops to think for a minute. What would Evan want him to do? He's never seen him have a panic attack, so he's not sure what's right and what's wrong. All he knows is that he has to do something, and he has to do it quick.

"Um, I'm going to, um, just," Connor takes a deep breath, "push me away if you want me to stop."

Connor moves to sit in front him and puts a hand on his knee. Evan flinches, but doesn't push him away. Instead, he leans into the touch a bit. Evan takes a deep breath, more sobs coming out. Connor rubs his knee gently, talking quietly.

"It's okay Evan, I'm here."

The two sit as Connor attempts to comfort the other boy. Evan doesn't say anything as Connor continues to talk. A few minutes later, Connor moves to grab a piece of toilet paper. Evans head shoots up as he looks at Connor. His face is stained with tears, which are still falling freely down his face. "Don't l-leave, p-please."

Connor feels his heart throb as he goes back in front of the boy and holds out the toilet paper. "I'm here, I'm here. I was just grabbing this."

Evan reaches a shaky hand out to grab the toilet paper. He takes a deep breath before blowing his nose. Connor grabs some more, handing them to Evan so he can wipe his eyes. By now, he had stopped sobbing, but there was still a few stray tears falling down his face. Evan threw the pieces of toilet paper away as he makes eye contact with Connor.

His breathing is still uneven and he's sweating. The brunet reaches over and brushes a tear from the corner of his eye.

"Hey."

"H-Hi."

Connor smiles gently at the blond and touches his shoulder with his free hand. "You okay?"

Evan takes a deep breath before nodding. He sniffles loudly, wiping his forehead with his arm. "My chest hurts."

Connor gives him another small smile. He rubs his shoulder before moving to sit next to him. Evan leans a bit closer to him.

"Thanks for c-checking on me."

"Of course."

The two don't say anything for a minute before Connor speaks up again.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Evan waits for a minute. "Um, I just, my, my dad called?"

Connor doesn't say anything, waiting for Evan to go on.

"Like, he hasn't called for like, ten years? And then out of the b-blue does? And it wasn't even anything, like, good! He wanted me to come and see him and his stupid n-new wife."

"What did you say?"

"N-No! W-Why would I want to see him? After all the things he d-did? A-And then I didn't want to come to school, b-but my mom forced me. And I skipped lunch."

Connor nods. "I'm sorry, Ev."

"It's whatever." Evan hiccups. "Oh god, n-now I'm skipping class. My moms gonna kill me."

Connor reaches over and puts his hand over Evans. "Hey, it's okay. We can just hide in here."

"What if someone comes in?"

Connor shrugs. "Stay quiet until they leave."

Evan nods and rests his head on Connors shoulder.

"Thanks."

Connor smiles. "Don't mention it."

Thirty minutes later, the sound of the bell rings through the bathroom. Evan lifts his head from Connors shoulder, and the brunet frowns a bit at the loss. They both stand up, grabbing their bags and walking out of the bathroom.

"Wanna skip?"

"Um, yeah, actually. But I should probably go to class."

"Alright, Ev. See you later."

Connor waves, turning to walk out the doors to his car. Evan stands for a moment before catching up to Connor. The taller turns towards him, quirking an eyebrow.

"It would be less s-shady if I skipped, right?"

"Probably. Come on, wanna go to get something to eat?" Evan nods, falling into sync with Connor. There still tear marks on his face as the two walk to Connor's car. The brunet glances at Evan, blushing when he sees that Evan is already looking at him. Both boys turn away from each other, their faces red. They get into Connor's car and put their seatbelts on before Connor turns the car on and pulls out of the school parking lot.

Fifteen minutes later, the boys are sitting across from each other at Mcdonalds, sharing a large fry. Connor watches the boy sitting in front of him, smiling softly at him.

He was slightly disappointed that his plan didn't work out, but he knew that today would of been a bad day. Evan was feeling a bit better though, and that's all that mattered.

"Connor?" Connor blinked, looking at Evan. "You dozed off."

"Oh, sorry. What were you saying?"

"Oh, um," Evan looked away for a second. "I was just saying thanks again, for, um, for staying with me today. I really appreciate it."

Connor grins. "Yeah. Like I said earlier, no problem."

Evan nods, looking back down at the table. Connor frowns, reaching out to grab his hand. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just kind of sleepy."

"Do you want to go home?"

Evan shakes his head quickly. "Not really. My mom might come home early and see me home. She'd kill me, for sure."

Connor thinks for a second. "Okay. Do you want to go to the park for a little while?"

Evan shrugs. "Orchard?"

Connor nods, finishing the last fry and standing up. He takes a sip of his drink as Evan stands up with him. They leave and get into Connor's car. They put their seatbelts on and Connor starts the car, heading in the direction of the orchard.

The car ride there is quiet. Twenty minutes later, the pair is heading down the winding roads. Not long after, Connor parks the car where he always does and takes his seatbelt off, getting out. Evan follows, standing next to Connor as they walk towards their spot.

Evan grins, looking over the field. "It's so beautiful."

Connor nods in agreement. The two walk for what feels like forever. Connor keeps turning to look at the blond next to him. He looked calmer than he did before, his hair a bit messy and the freckles standing out on his cheeks. Connor smiles softly. Connor knew he couldn't (and even if he could, wouldn't) ask Evan out now. But, he was determined to do it soon.

Soon, but not today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what are your thoughts on the deluxe album? i love it but i wish they added more bonus tracks and covers (:  
> see you next week <3


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm at jada's and shes making fun of how ben runs this is a call out post
> 
> update she's just going through my mike faist folder and making stupid jokes
> 
> update 2 she's gonna write this one: mike faist smiles like he's being held at fucking gun point. seriously, is the camera man holding a fucking GUN OR SOMETHING? "Don't you fuckin move or I swear to God."

"Psst."

Evan turns to Connor. "What?" He mutters quietly.

Connor looks at the teacher before passing a folded up piece of paper to Evan. The blond furrows his eyebrows and opens it.

**hi**

Evan smiles at the note, grabbing his pencil and scribbling a response on it.

_Hi Connor._

Connor reads the message instantly and glances at the teacher again. Evan watches him through the corner of his eye as Connor writes something. The brunet reaches into his backpack to grab something, putting the paper in Evans lap as he does so. Evan blushes and opens it.

**this class is so boring i think i'm gonna die**

Evan rolls his eyes, putting it on the desk in front of him. The teacher starts to walk down the aisle as she lectures. Evan tucks it back under the desk, pretending to write notes as she passes by. He takes it out a minute later and quickly responds.

_You're not gonna die, Con. Also, we could get in trouble._

Evan watches Connor shrug his shoulders as he reads the reply.

**would you rather text?**

_I'd rather pay attention in class. I don't want you to get detention again._

**evan >:( come on, please? we won't get caught i promise. besides, we're in the back corner of the classroom so she probably won't even notice.**

Evan glances over to see Connor frowning. He bites his lip, debating whether it was worth the risk of being caught. He sighs before writing on the paper and handing it to Connor discreetly.

_Fine, we can pass notes. But if we get caught you owe me._

Connors face lights up as he reads the note. Evan smiles too, feeling his insides turn to mush. God, he forgot how much he hated having a crush on someone.

**cool. wanna see something i learned in sign language?**

Evan glances at the teacher quickly before turning to Connor and nodding. The brunet quickly signs something under the desk.

_What did it say?_

**it said "hi, my name is connor". do you want me to sign your name?**

Evan looks at Connor with a raised eyebrow. Connor grins, signing 4 letters. Evan writes something on the paper and hands it back to Connor before pretending to watch the teacher.

_Was that my name?_

**no it said "fuck"**

Evan snorts, covering his mouth quickly to hide his laugh. Connor smiles, but stops when he catches the gaze of their teacher.

"Is there a problem back there?" 

Evan stops laughing immediately, looking up at the teacher with wide eyes.

"No! Um, s-sorry." Evan mumbles. The teacher squints her eyes.

"If it happens again, I'm moving you two."

Evan nods quickly as the teacher turns back to the lesson. The blond turns and makes eye contact with Connor, who rolls his eyes at the teacher. He points to the piece of paper, motioning Evan to pass him the paper. He does, and Connor writes on it hastily before handing it back.

**ignore her, she only said something because she doesn't like me. you weren't even being that loud. want me to actually sign your name now?**

_Is it actually gonna be my name or another 4 letter curse word?_

**actually your name. promise. ready?**

Evan looks down at Connors hands, watching as he slowly signs his name out. Connor smiles at Evan when he's done.

_That was awesome, Con!_

**thanks ev. i don't know that much but you know, i'm trying**

_You're doing great, Connor._

The two make eye contact. Connor smiles once again, making the shorter blush. Evan tuned back into the lesson with the intention to try and take notes.

Connor didn't try to get Evans attention for the next few minutes, which surprised him. Nonetheless, he wrote down a few things that the teacher had written on the board and was starting to catch on to what the teacher was talking about when Connor passed over a new piece of paper.

**guess what?**

_Connor, I'm trying to learn._

**evan evan evan evan evan**

Evan tries to ignore the boy next to him, until he starts to poke him. The blond sighs, writing something to him and handing it back.

_What is it, Connor?_

**pay attention to me >:( i told you we weren't gonna get in trouble. pleaseeee?**

Evan glances at Connor and sees the brunet giving him puppy eyes. He sighs again and writes on the paper.

_How do you manage to keep convincing me?_

Connor smirks, writing his response.

**because you love me**

Evan turns bright red, staring at the message. He doesn't respond for a minute which worries Connor.

**hey, ev, i was kidding**

The mentioned looks over at Connor, who seemed a bit defeated. Evans eyes widen as he scribbled something quickly.

_No, no! I mean I do, in a friend way. Sorry for taking so long to respond._

**it's okay evan**

Evan gulps, folding into himself a bit. He probably made Connor upset, and now he thinks that he hates him. Not only that, but now Connor thinks that he doesn't like him like that. Evan is so lost in his thoughts that he doesn't notice when brunet reaches over, grabs the paper from his desk.

**evan? you okay?**

Evan snaps out of it when Connor taps him on the shoulder and points to the paper.

_Yeah! Sorry._

**don't apologize, you're fine. don't worry**

_It's physically impossible for me not to worry._

**true. okay, how about "i'm not upset with you". is that better?**

_Yeah._

Evan glances at the teacher and back at the paper on his desk. He then looks at Connor, whos drawing on the corner of his notes. Evan smiles softly at the boy next to him and turns back to the paper on his desk.

_What are you drawing?_

Instead of writing his response, Connor turns the paper towards him slightly. The image is of Evan, who is looking down at his desk. Evans eyes widen as he looks at the paper in shock. Connor thought he was good enough to draw? Or, more likely, he was the first thing he saw.

**i thought you looked cute so i drew you. is that cool?**

Evan turns bright red and nods quickly.

_Yeah! It's look amazing. You're a really good artist._

**thanks evan. it helped i had a good subject to draw, but you know**

Evans face turns redder (if that's even possible) as he makes eye contact with Connor. The brunet smiles at him before turning back to the paper on his desk.

The two don't say anything for a minute as Connor continues his drawing. Class wouldn't be over for another 15 minutes, which meant Evan could pretend to pay attention to the teacher, or write to Connor more. He considers the first option until a thought came into his mind.

This time, maybe he could actually tell Connor. The first two times he tried to tell him it didn't go in his favor. Maybe now that he has Connors attention he could do it. Besides, he didn't actually have to say it. He had to write it. That counts, right?

Evan takes a deep breath to try and calm his now shaking hand. He glances at Connor again before writing on the paper and passing it to the boy next to him before he can chicken out.

_Connor?_

**what's up?**

_I need to tell you something._

Connor turns to Evan and raises an eyebrow. Nonetheless, he hands him the paper back after a moment.

**yeah?**

Evan stops for a second before giving him the paper. He realizes that he should probably be more secretive about passing notes, but he isn't really thinking straight right now.

_I like you._

Connor freezes when he reads the note. Evan bites his lip as Connor slowly writes his response and hands it to the blond.

**thanks ev, i like you too. you're a great friend**

Evan resists the urge to reach up and tug on his hair out of frustration.

_No like, I have a crush on you._

Evan reaches over to place the paper on Connors desk when someone in front of him grabs it. He looks up, making eye contact with the teacher.

"Passing notes, hm?"

Evan freezes as the teacher opens the note and reads it. She furrowed her eyebrows before closing it and shoving it into her pocket. "Detention after school, Hansen."

"W-What?"

"I was the one who started passing them. Give me detention, not him." Connor speaks up.

The teacher looks between both Evan and Connor. "Fine. Both of you, detention."

Connor narrows his eyes at the teacher before leaning back into his chair and looking at Evan. "I'm sorry." he mouths.

"It's o-okay." Evan responds quietly.

Connor frowns, turning back to his drawing. Evan stare at his notes the rest of the period, trying not to cry. Not only was he hullimated by the teacher, but she also took his note to Connor.

Evan doesn't look up again until the bell rings. Everyone in the class shoves their things into their bags and heads to the door. Connor waits for Evan outside the door, apologizing as soon as Evan can hear him.

"Evan, I'm so sorry."

Evan nods. "It's okay. It's not your fault, C-Connor."

Connor shakes his head. "Yes it is. If I didn't pass you a note in the first place we wouldn't have to go to detention."

"It's fine, I, uh, I promise."

"Are you sure?" Connor bites his lip. Evan turns away, blushing.

"Yeah."

The two are quiet for a moment before Evan speaks up again. "My, um, my class is in the opposite direction of yours."

Connor nods. "See you later."

"Bye." Evan smiles weekly and turns away, waving. He frowns as he walks away, holding the strap of his bag tightly.

God damn it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok look i know "i like you" is cheesy but i had to make it so connor could say "as a friend" ok? ok
> 
> we're nearing the end friends <3 happy words fail day


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -chanting- words fail words fail words fail

"Date me."

"What?"

Connor is standing at Evans doorstep, holding a bouquet of flowers. His hair is combed nicely to the side, and he's wearing a long sleeve button up rather than his usual black hoodie. "Did I stutter?"

"Um,"

"Oh shit, sorry, that was super rude. Let me start over." Evan nods and waits for Connors instruction.

"Close the door and I'm gonna knock again."

Evan furrows his eyebrows, confused, but complies nonetheless. Connor takes a deep breath before knocking again. Evan opens the door, standing there with wide eyes.

"Evan Hansen, will you go out with me?"

Evan turns dark red. "Uh, f-for real?"

"Yes. For real."

"Like, for real for real?"

Connor smiles at the boy in front of him. "Ev, what does that even mean?"

"I'm just making sure! Like, this, um, this isn't a joke, right?"

"No, Evan. I wouldn't do that to you." Connor tells him. "I've had a crush you for like, two months now. Everytime I tried to ask you out though, it didn't work."

"No way."

Connor quirks an eyebrow. "What?"

"I've been trying to ask you out for the past two months! And, obviously, it didn't work out too well either."

Connors quiet for a minute before he bursts out laughing. Evan laughs along with him, covering his mouth. Connor reaches up, moving the hand way gently. "Don't. Your laugh is cute."

Evan blushes as Connor intertwines their fingers. "So, will you go out with me?"

"Yes! Of course, yeah. I'll g-go out with you." Evan grabs the bouquet of flowers Connor was handing him and smiles at him.

"Oh! So I was at the flower shop and I asked for a "romantic arrangement", and she gave me these." Connor pauses for a second. "So, they're all roses because whenever she came out with some flower arrangement one of them had a bad meaning. Like, she gave me one with orange lilies and I asked what they meant, and she said "death"."

"Well, actually, um, it means passion." Evan tells him.

"Seriously? Maybe that woman needs a new job." the blond laughs, which makes Connor smile.

"Um, wanna come in?" Evan asks. Connor nods and lets go of Evans hand. The two walk inside, Connor closing the door behind them as Evan moves to the kitchen to put the flowers in a vase.

Connor walks into the kitchen, sitting on top of the counter as Evan fills the vase with water. Evan puts the flowers on the counter as Connor jumps down to stand in front of him.

"Hey" Connor makes eye contact with the boy in front of him, smiling softly at him.

"Hi." Evan returns the smile. Connor steps forward, the tips of their noses touching.

"Is this okay?" Evan nods quickly, wrapping his arms around Connors neck. The taller wraps his arms around Evans waist in response and pulls him even closer.

"Can I kiss you?" Connor asks. Evan is quiet for a moment before speaking up.

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm s-sure."

That's all Connor needs to lean in and kiss him. Evan kisses back quickly and presses closer to him. Connor feels Evan reach up and tangle a hand into his hair.

Connor turns Evan around and lifts him to sit on the counter. Evan wraps his legs around Connors waist as they continue to kiss. The blond tugs on Connors hair a bit, making him pull away.

"Um, s-sorry. I probably should of a-asked if that was okay."

"No, it is! I was just surprised. You can pull on it." Connor leans back in, connecting their lips again. Evan reaches up and pulls on his hair a bit harder than he did before. Connor groans, tightening his grip on Evans waist. In response, Evan tugs harder. Connor pulls away, attaching his lips to Evans neck.

"C-Connor."

The mentioned pulls away from his neck and makes eye contact with Evan. "Yeah?"

"Oh, uh, are we boyfriends?"

"Yes, Ev. Unless you don't want to be?"

"N-No! I do! I just wanted to make sure."

"You sure?"

"Positive, Con."

Connor smiles, kissing him gently on the lips again. He pulls away, looking Evan up and down.

"You look so beautiful, Evan."

Connor watches as Evans face turns red. The blond pulls Connor back into him. He hugs him tightly before speaking up. "You're beautiful too."

The taller rests his head on top of Evans as he continues to hug him. Evan buries his head into Connors neck and lets out a breath that he didn't know he was holding in.

"Wow, you're my boyfriend. That's weird to say."

Evan laughs, pulling away. "Yeah. Good weird though, right?"

"Yeah, good weird." Connor says as he steps back.

Evan gets off the counter and walks over to the fridge. "I'm hungry. Do you want something to eat?"

Connor shrugs as Evan opens the freezer. "Sure. What do you have?"

"Uh, chicken nuggets, pi-"

"Wait, what kind of chicken nuggets."

"Uh, dinosaur?" Evan raises an eyebrow.

Connors eyes light up as he looks over Evans shoulder into the freezer. "Fuck yeah."

Evan grabs the bag and takes it out of the freezer. The shorter backs up to close it and accidentally runs into Connor.

"S-Sorry!" Evan stutters, eyes wide and cheeks red.

"It's cool. It was my fault." Connor backs up, leaning against the counter that his boyfriend was just sitting on.

"No! It was mine! I'm Sorry."

"Evan, I snuck up behind you. It was my fault, okay?"

"Okay." Evan bites his lip as he closes the freezer. He then walks over to the oven and starts to preheat it.

"Uh, I can like, lay them out and everything. But can you put them in the oven? I just really hate putting things in the oven."

"Yeah, sure."

Evan nods and sprays the pan so their food doesn't stick. He then puts their food on the pan and waits for the timer to go off.

Connor walks up, standing next to him. "Hey again."

"Hi Connor." Evan smiles and turns to look at him. Connor reaches over, grabbing his hand.

"Do you need something?" Evan asks. "Oh wait, t-that was really rude, oh m-my god. Uh, sorry."

Connor shakes his head and squeezes his hand. "Evan, you weren't being rude. I just wanted to come and hold your hand."

"O-Oh, Okay."

The two stand in silence as they wait for the oven to finish preheating. When it does, Connor lets go of Evans hand and puts the food in the oven. He puts the timer on for fifteen minutes before walking back over to Evan and grabbing his hand again. Evan pulls his hand away and hugs Connor instead.

Connor wraps his arms around Evan, holding him close. He leans down and kisses the top of his head.

"God, it would be really awkward if my mom came home right now."

Connor raises his eyebrow. "Doesn't she usually get home later in the day?"

"Yeah. But her schedules been really weird lately. I think she went to work this morning, though."

Connors quiet for a minute. "Why would it be awkward?"

Evans eyes widen as he pulls away to look at Connor. "N-Not because we're dating! I'm, um, I'm not out to her yet."

"Oh, okay." Connor nods.

"Yeah. Not because of you!"

"I know what you mean, Ev."

"Okay, good."

He leans away from the hug to kiss Evans lips. The blond smiles and kisses back. Connor pulls away to press kisses all over Evans face.

"Connor, that tickles." Evan laughs as Connor continues. He kisses his boyfriends cheek, then his nose, and then finally his lips again.

The taller pulls away from Evan, leaning against the counter next to the oven. Evan looks over at the flowers before looking back at Connor.

"Did I thank you for the flowers? Because thank you for the flowers." Evan says. Connor smiles and nods.

"No problem, Ev."

After a few more minutes of quiet talking, the oven goes off. Connor grabs an oven mitt, turning off the oven and getting their food out. In the meantime, Evan grabs plates and cups from the cupboard, putting the plates next to Connor and the cups next to the fridge.

"What do you want to drink?"

"Water's fine. How many chicken nuggets do you want?"

"Five."

Connor puts the food onto both of their plates and places them on the small table. He sits down while Evan gets their drinks and puts them on the table too.

"Do you have ketchup?" Evan grabs the ketchup from the fridge, putting it on the table. He sits down across from him, taking a sip of his drink.

"Thanks."

Connor pours some ketchup onto his plate and starts to eat. He feels eyes on him and looks up at Evan, raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah?"

Evan blushes, looking away. "Just, uh, looking?"

Connor laughs, smiling wide. Evan looks back up and stares at Connor. He smiles too, laughing along quietly. When they both stop, Connor speaks up.

"I'm so glad I finally asked you out. I can't believe you've been trying for the past two months too."

"Me neither. I'm surprised our friends didn't set us up themselves."

"Isn't that what they tried to do that one time at movie night?"

Evan sighs, remembering. "That was really embarrassing."

Connor reaches over and puts a hand on top of Evans. "It worked to some degree, huh?"

"Yeah, I would say so." Evan replies. Connor retracts his hand, going back to eating. Evan follows, tapping his fingers lightly on the table.

Connor finishes, opting to watch the boy across from him. He feels his heart melt when he makes eye contact with Evan and his face lights up. His boyfriend turns back to his food and continues to eat. Connor sighs contently, leaning back into his chair.

After all this time, he had finally been able to ask Evan out. Not only that, but by some miracle, Evan had said yes. Even though this doesn't instantly make things better, it makes them pretty damn tolerable.

That's all Connor could ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's the end!
> 
> thanks for reading my story guys! i hope you enjoyed reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it. if you haven't yet, go ahead and read the crap ton of other tree bros fanfics i've written, because i'm soft and have no self control. 
> 
> i love you all so so so much <3 thanks for the support my friends. i'll see you soon with some more tree bros content, since i love them way too much
> 
> p.s. if lightsandsparks is reading this by any small chance, just wanted to give you a shoutout because i love all your stories (and we should be friends) (but only if you want) (okay have a nice day)

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! this has been in the works for awhile, and my friend Jada had finished editing it today! so here she begins
> 
> i'll be posting on Fridays, and there's only 6 chapters (well obviously it says that) but yeah!
> 
> i hope you enjoyed <3 go give Jada some love and i'll see you all next week :) 
> 
> thanks for reading my loves


End file.
